Marhinki Story
by AnimeDrawer3
Summary: If you are oblivious to the title, this is a Marhinki fanfiction. I wrote this story with Victoria-Blackheart; I do recommend you check out her stories as well, if you haven't. There is more chapters to come, so thanks for reading!


Marhinki: Chapter One

Mari's POV

"Hey guys! Welcome back to Maricraft," I said, "I am here with Lasercorn and we are still trying to build our house, well, my house."

"Hey, I am getting the wood!" Lasercorn didn't realize his phrasing.

"That's what she said." I was giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Nice one, Mari." He smiled.

I kept laughing, but started to sound like a walrus when I ran out of breath.

"Finally, I got you to laugh. You have been gloomy all morning. What's been bugging you?"

"It's nothing. I am just really tired." I lied.

"Are you sure?" He pressed further.

"Yes! Some people should just care about other peoples feelings, especially if they said such nice things to you before." I shouted.

"Okay then…" He dropped the subject.

- After the shooting of the Maricraft episode -

"Okay, what is really going on?" Lasercorn asked Mari.

"Like I said, nothing." I started tearing up.

"Mari…" He trailed off.

I broke down. "It's Peter; he's been resenting me lately. I keep trying to make him be happier, but nothing is working. I am afraid our time has come to go separate ways; also, he has picked a lot many fights with me lately. I slept on the couch every night in fear that he would hit me or punch me." I started crying.

Lasercorn went to the door and shut it, so no one would hear me. He gave me a hug and said, "It's going to be okay. Maybe, you should stay somewhere else for awhile."

"It's my house!" I argued.

"Well, you could stay with me or somebody while you guys are having this feud." He offered.

"Okay, I think I can find somebody else, no offense." I sniffled.

"Why don't you go to Sohinki? I bet he would be happy to help. Since he doesn't have a girlfriend, you wouldn't have to put up with another girl in the house." Lasercorn suggested.

"Hopefully." I started to walk to the door.

"Good luck and Smosh Games will always be here for you!" He shouted as she shut the door.

It was time to find Sohinki, so I can ask him if I could pack up and move in with him for a bit. This is probably better than staying at home where I could get hurt just for a simple word. I am going to grab my bag and pack up my few things first. I went to my little area that I put my stuff and started packing my stuff away. "Hey, Mari."

I turned around and it was Sohinki. I wiped my eyes, so he wouldn't notice I was crying earlier. "Hey…could I crash at your house for awhile?"

"Sure, may I ask why?" He said.

"Just want to spend some time with my friend." I lied.

My phone dinged. It was Peter and he sent me a text message. _"Baby, I really want you back. I miss having you in this house with all of your laughter and kindness." _

"_I am going to pack up and go to a friend's house for a couple of weeks and that is that." _I texted him back.

Sohinki drove me to my house and Peter was there when we walked through the door. "Who's this dude?" Peter pestered Sohinki.

"My friend." I said.

"You're not spending a couple of week with this nerd. I don't know what you could be doing with him. You are staying here end of conversation." He grabbed my wrist forcibly.

It started to hurt, so I shoved him off of me. Here we go, Mari; let it all out. "I'm done."

"Excuse me?!" He started yelling.

"Lets just calm down." Sohinki tried to diffuse the situation.

"Shut up, nerd." Peter pushed him into the backside of couch and he tumbled to the floor.

"Peter, stop it. Let me leave, actually, you leave. This is my house!" I shouted at him.

"Fine! I never needed you anyways!" He walked out the door with bags he already had packed.

He forgot one thing that was so important to him. It was a baseball card that was super rare and worth tons of money if he ever sold it. It was raining, so this was my perfect chance to strike. "Hey, Peter, you forgot something." I shouted out the door.

"What?" He said.

I slammed his frame that held the card into the ground. The frame shattered into a million pieces and he became red with anger. "Go make somebody else's life horrible."

He took his car and drove away. "Ah that felt good." I felt free from him now.

Where is Sohinki? "Mari…" I heard a voice coming from back inside the house.

I found him leaning against the tiny coffee table I had. He had a little cut on his forehead. I grabbed a towel, sat right in front of his face, and then I started cleaning up his cut. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. So, are you feeling better now?" Sohinki smirked.

"I finally feel free if that's what you mean."

"After the way he treated you, I would be happy to have you over for awhile. It won't be so silent as it always is." He perked up.

He didn't have many girls going after him, but I can't see why. He's smart, funny, sweet, and just an all-around nice guy. He is probably my best guy friend out of all the people at Smosh Games. We headed to his house with all of my stuff that I packed for a few weeks. It will be my personal getaway. His house was nice and cozy and is decently big for being a one-story house. "Welcome to the Sohinki household."

"It's really nice and super clean. Are you a neat freak?" I asked.

"No, not at all."

I tilted a picture frame just slightly and he came up to fix it. "Point proven."

"Whatever. So, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Whatever you want to do." I shrugged.

"What about the new Outlast DLC?"

"Sure. I am probably going to scream, so have fun getting your ears blown out."

"It's fine." He said as he showed me to his computer room.

There was only one PC, so we had to tag team or share the controls. "We will have to tag team. When one of dies, we'll switch out like Backseat Gaming." Sohinki explained.

"Okay." I agreed.

We played for a couple of hours and we probably did an equal amount of screaming between the two of us. When a monster appeared right in front of me, I screamed and ended up dying. I hugged Sohinki to make me stop screaming, so I can settle down. "Oh my gosh. It just came out of nowhere!" I was shocked.

"It's just a game; Mari, games can't hurt us." He comforted.

"It's so scary…" I kept hugging him.

"Okay. Lets get through the game together like we were before." We went back to playing the game.

Once we finished playing a couple of levels, we ordered some pizza. "I have to admit, you are a pretty good friend, Sohinki." I said.

"Yea, friend…." He mumbled.

"You care a lot more than Peter ever did. You treat a woman right. You are a true gentleman more than Peter ever was. Sorry, I don't want to throw my problems on you, but I am telling the truth." I said.

"I will always be here for you, Mari." He smiled.

"I hope so; I don't know what I would do without you. I feel like I could live here the rest of my life." I said truthfully.

"That would be interesting." Sohinki looked up as if he was looking at the future.

We got our pizza 15 minutes later and sat down at the barstools he had at the counter. "This is good for just a ten dollar medium pizza." I said.

"Mari…" He started to say something.

"What?" I sat up straight now.

"Uh…you have pizza sauce on your nose." He pointed out.

"Oh." I swear he was going to say something else.

I wiped my nose and continued eating. We finished our meal and I decided to do dance routine to finish out my night. Sohinki left to go get something from his room.

Sohinki's POV

"_Sohinki, get it together! Are you serious? You were this close; this close to asking out Mari and you blew it! Ugh, maybe I am not meant to be with her. No, you like her! Don't give up; you worked to hard to give up at this point. What if she likes me too?" _I was kicking little things around in my room as I was ragging on myself for not making my move.

Mari's POV

I heard Sohinki talking to himself, so I decided to go check it out. He was mumbling to himself about something; however, I didn't know if I wanted to intrude on his personal affairs. Nah, lets be adventurous. "Ahem." I coughed.

"Mari…I didn't know you were standing there." Sohinki stuttered.

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
